


Stories Untold

by Triglav



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Stay there. It's the end game.





	1. 三题故事：电击、梳子、领带

星期四早上七点，平古场打扮得人模狗样，精神奕奕地步入餐厅。甲斐睡眼惺忪，嘴里叼着牙刷，用手指当梳子，胡乱捋了捋一头乱蓬蓬的卷发。他用皮筋把头发束起来，平古场对着光可鉴人的碗橱的门打领带。新垣浩一在「这条领带是木手前辈的吧」和「话说回来宇宙海盗穿什么西装三件套」之间抉择良久，最后放弃吐槽，专心致志喂兔子吃胡萝卜。  
平古场打完领带，动手烤早餐的吐司，甲斐含糊不清地表示自己那一份要抹上抹茶酱，然后回房间漱口。田仁志没睡醒，替新垣把他的问题问出来：「你一个宇宙海盗穿什么西装三件套？」  
「出门谈生意，比嘉号得换门新的主炮。」木手冷不丁回答。他也穿着西装，没戴领带，田仁志如遭电击，立刻假装自己不存在。平古场幸灾乐祸，递给他一杯清咖。甲斐走回餐厅，轻描淡写地接话：「记得带好镭射枪。」  
他在桌前坐下，苦大仇深地面对早饭，吐司上抹着草莓酱。


	2. 暑い日

七月，天热，东京都最高温一路飙上三十五摄氏度。柳泽慎也瘫在球场边，打死也不从地上爬起来。  
「热死人了的说。」这位三年级的前辈作中暑昏厥状，肢体语言夸张，金田一郎寻思要不要往他身上浇点水。换位做对打练习的赤泽吉朗路过，好意提点金田：「别给他水，留着自己喝。」深肤色的网球部部长硬生生把圣鲁道夫的夏季队服穿出比基尼的架势，部里连正选带板凳加上一年级统共二十几号人，却没有哪个不长眼的家伙胆敢冒天下之大不韪去吐槽他。  
金田受教，和野村拓也一道偷懒。他俩拽着T恤下摆呼哧呼哧地扇了会儿风，一边叹为观止地目睹不二裕太在十秒钟之内灌下一整瓶五百毫升的宝〇力水特。队里难得的常识家木更津淳尝试劝说气吞山河的学弟：「这样牛饮会得胃病，还是慢一点喝比较好吧？」裕太中气十足地「哦！」了一声，转头又拿起了自己的运动水壶，显然一个字也没听进去。淳叹了口气，旋开瓶盖，张弛有度地补充水分：同为转学生的他仍抱着一丝裕太有朝一日会转性的、不切实际的幻想，因而现身说法，裕太却根本没在看他——裕太在看柳泽，后者躺在地上，演技逼真，假装自己同时是一片身处油锅的熏培根，和一具等待风干的木乃伊。  
观月初黑着脸，悄无声息出现在一行人身旁，身法鬼魅飘忽，仿佛幻影移形。原本谈笑风生的野村和金田好赖有些偷懒者的自觉，一瞬间便噤若寒蝉，那涔涔冷汗越发猖獗，沿着脸颊和背部往下滴。淳不紧不慢喝完水，走开去替换赤泽的位置，他似乎想对部长的着装风格稍作指摘，终是忍住没开口。赤泽识趣，就近找了块树荫坐下喝水，没来打扰这暴怒的球队经理教训（竟敢）大胆摸鱼的队员。裕太完全处在状况外，瞠目结舌地看着貌似弱不禁风的观月单手把柳泽从地上拎起来。柳泽鬼哭狼嚎、抵死不从，然力不能及，唯有伏法一途。  
「三十个蹲起，三十个俯卧撑。」  
观月冷酷地命令道。  
「二十个可以吗，三十个太多了的说……下星期就是期末考周了的说！」柳泽哭丧着脸，不自量力地跟观月讨价还价，连未来一周的砝码也被他提前透支，手忙脚乱地摆到从无公平可言的、写作正义读作强权的天平上。淳闭上双眼，悲悯地为双打搭档画了个十字。  
「五十个蹲起，五十个俯卧撑。」  
魔鬼教练观月说。除了裕太，所有人都明白事态的无可挽回。淳早已无言地转过头去，不再围观这惨绝人寰的悲剧现场，赤泽同样沉默，和淳交换沉痛的目光。二人看出了经理先生今日暴怒的原由：天干物燥、观月上火，东京都五行缺水，山形县可没这么热的天。  
「待会儿怎么办？」赤泽放弃思考，以眼神征询淳的意见。  
「总之，你先跳过观月，宣布训练结束……」淳同样以眼神作答。他临时客串军师，感觉头痛，深恨圣鲁道夫的球场不是他所熟悉的千叶海滩，那样至少还可以装作鸵鸟，把自己埋进金色的沙堆里不问世事。  
柳泽闭上嘴，开始完成他的惩罚，这家伙之前保存下来的体力不少，这会儿看来也不怎么吃力，淳疑惑他方才撒泼打滚的意图究竟为何，是否认为网球部气氛太过严肃，需要适量卖蠢行为用以缓解紧张。金田和野村发挥十成演技，假装什么事情也没有发生、而他们已经对练了很久，一派挥汗如雨、热火朝天。观月取得了杀鸡儆猴的效果，便也没对二人严加管教，他去监督裕太，裕太正带着一年生们练习挥拍。赤泽把最后半瓶水淋在自己头顶，决心再练半小时就赴汤蹈火、毅然叫停，不管观月会作何反应。  
「今天的部活也非常充实。 」当晚裕太在部活日志中如此写道，他是唯一一个从始至终未曾产生任何动摇的人。次日轮值的柳泽看到他的记录之后，终于泪洒千行。


	3. 八月二十四日夜

「你们城里人真会玩。」财前光花了三秒钟扫视房间内的一片兵荒马乱，不咸不淡地评价。  
切原赤也汗流浃背 、杀气腾腾。他跨过满地狼藉，为财前踩出一条可供通行的路。  
中元节当晚，号称钢铁堡垒的U-17训练基地遭遇停电危机，备用发电机只能保证重要建筑的供电，于是宿舍楼首当其冲地被拉了闸。走廊里黑灯瞎火，神尾明来205室串门时不慎撞翻了这间命运多舛的四人间里所有他可以撞翻的东西，包括切原的漫画书，切原的游戏机，切原没事垒的纸牌金字塔，切原喝到一半忘盖瓶盖的矿泉水，切原从丸井文太那里顺来的草莓蛋糕， 切原洗好叠好还没来得及放进衣柜的衣服，以及切原。接下来的二十分钟，日吉若与海堂薰各自护住自己的床，不知为何会出现在这里的天根光盘腿坐在窗台上，三个闲人打着手电，置身事外地看切原和神尾赌上全部尊严的决斗。此时两人刚刚休战，财前问：「你们不热？」  
「热死了。」切原说，一边跳上窗台，把拈花微笑的天根挤到一旁，对着窗口吹风。  
「热死了。」神尾说，苦大仇深地擦地板。善良的海堂替他照明，神尾向青学的这位次期部长表示感谢，同时要求对方跟上自己的节奏。海堂立刻关掉了手电，留神尾在黑暗里独自吃灰。日吉说：「既然各位都觉得热，那我们来讲点怪谈降温如何？」他环顾房间，似在征求众人意见。财前摸黑爬上那张属于自己的上铺，从枕头底下拿出手机，开始编辑今天的博客日志：  
「基地停电，无事可做。神奈川的K.A.君又在寝室里跟人打架，这次是东京都的另一位K.A.君，他们在地上滚来滚去，拧成麻花，实在幼稚…… 热衷怪谈的H.W.君又要讲鬼故事，我是没所谓啦，但怕鬼的K.K.君还在宿舍里。如果只是为了降温，应当还有别的方法才对。」  
附图：K.A.君跟上节奏的擦地板.gif，发送。  
海堂面色青黑、姿势僵硬，在强装若无其事与直接下床闪人之间游移不定，财前对他的死要面子表示发自内心的理解与同情。切原吹够了风，从地上捡起游戏机，回到自己的上铺，开机读档。天根好心地把神尾拖上窗台，一手凉茶一手西瓜，悠悠地吹着风听日吉讲那过去的故事：  
「在冰帝中等部图书馆的一楼，有一幅彼特拉克的肖像画，是十八世纪某位法国画家所作版本的复刻，真迹则收藏在高等部的美术馆。文科类考试之前，学生们常去图书馆拜他，以求一个好成绩。而文艺复兴三杰的功力果然灵验，以致不仅仅是中等部学生，就连初等部和高等部，甚至附近的女子短大与私立大学的精英学生们，也会在重要考试乃至工作面试的前夜来拜这幅彼特拉克……据说学生们虽然收获了期望中的结果，不久之后，他们重要的朋友和亲人，却会遭遇厄运。最严重的是一位许愿能唤回前女友的芳心的高等部学生，他成功了，可他的弟弟却在体育课上摔断了脖子……虽说如此，为了一己之欲铤而走险的学生仍络绎不绝……但是每到夜晚，巡夜的学校保安从来不会去图书馆，而只在办公室看监控视频，这是为什么呢……」  
日吉入戏地用手电筒把自己的脸照成一片惨白，吐字轻缓，句子之间有恰到好处的留白，在不幸停电的夏日夜晚给205室带来了一丝清凉。房间里只有切原打boss的按键声噼里啪啦作响，海堂似乎很有节制地打了个寒战，意识到了这一点的天根和神尾开始偷笑。财前幽幽地说：  
「因为彼特拉克的眼睛会动？这么老的梗，日吉你……」  
「不，」日吉调暗手电的亮度，使自己的面色呈现一种诡异的荧光蓝，「不是这样的。」  
「那么究竟是怎么回事？」天根活泼地问，预备讲一个冷笑话。切原的按键声不知何时停了下来，别有深意的沉默。  
几人偷眼瞄海堂，海堂夺路而逃。他逃命时身法凌厉，倏忽便没了影踪，对此天根深表遗憾：「可惜，只差十五秒就打破他『坚持听鬼故事的时长』的纪录了。」神尾凑天根的热闹，啃着西瓜发表高见：「没跟上日吉的节奏，自然是这个结果——他应该跟我学。」  
「这跟节奏无关吧。」冷静又犀利的财前说，打完游戏的切原下床拿了一块西瓜。吃到一半，门外突然传来一阵喧闹，他叼着瓜皮晃去门口查看走廊里的情况，然后被迎面飞来的枕头击中。  
半分钟后，被糊了一脸瓜瓤的切原、已然进入节奏的神尾，还有闲到在别人的寝室打坐的天根纷纷加入二楼走廊枕头大战全明星赛的战局。房间里的财前和日吉誓死不愿出借自己的枕头，于是切原试图徒手从不二裕太那抢来一个，此时二人正在激烈交战。神尾眼尖，很快在汹涌人潮中发现海堂的身影，下一秒，这两个人已经开始捉对厮杀。最后一个离开的天根抱着海堂的枕头，关上205室的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15年7或8月旧文


	4. 海上受难记

这是他们在日本海上漂流的第四天。盛夏季节骄阳似火，海面风平浪静，空气静止，罗盘指针疯了一样乱转，望远镜被最不靠谱的人牢牢把持，每一件事都是命运在神鬼不觉间宣读的巧合，令人惊喜莫名。有一秒钟，甲斐裕次郎以为自己正身处撒哈拉，或者塔克拉玛干，或者随便哪块反正一定会死人的大沙漠，因为他好像看见了一场曼妙无比的海市蜃楼，直到冲绳好队友平古场凛一胳膊肘把他抽回来。甲斐配合地发出响亮的惨叫声。  
卫星电话只有不知火知弥会用，不知火本人则处在一种介于神游天外和灵魂出窍之间的诡谲的夏眠状态，可大家都不太敢去唤醒他，生怕一个不慎，不知火的意识便葬身无垠苍冥，再无挽回的机会。罗盘坏掉的时机不能更糟，然而那不过只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，没什么值得大书特书的。田仁志慧拿着望远镜，可即使举目四顾也徒然无功，方圆数十海里半艘渔船也无，还不如把镜筒劈了和那台不幸罹患帕金森综合征的无线电一起当柴火烧——话说回来，他们倒是不缺固体燃料。都怪那个丢了全部路费的混蛋，甲斐想，不然谁会在这里上演太平洋版的荒野求生，到底是哪个丢三落四的傻……噢，这个千夫所指的愚蠢之徒好像就是他自己。  
假如时光能够倒流，他们一定会老老实实地继续打工赚钱攒回程的路费，而不是乘着一艘几近超载的破烂木筏漂流海上，但假如所有的「假如」都能够成真，木手永四郎便早已经是世界之王，比嘉中也不至在全国大赛里落得个惨败结局。后悔不能当饭吃，因此嘴唇皲裂、面容枯槁的十五岁的年轻人甲斐裕次郎只能和同伴们一起在北半球低纬度的亚热带海洋上随波逐流，木手让他腾点位置出来，他便老老实实把自己团成一只任劳任怨的蜗牛。  
「等我上了岸，第一件事是洗头发，然后重新挑染。」知念宽说，毕竟做白日梦不要钱。  
「没错，要去理发店，做个两万日元的整套高级护理……」平古场说，企图空手抓出一个造型。  
「你们是下班以后要去和准男友约会的OL吗？！」甲斐说，第无数次重复同一句吐槽。  
新垣浩一被他不自觉间提高的音量吵醒，迷迷糊糊地用右手把浸泡在海中的左手扒拉出来，那皮肤被泡得发白起皱，日光一照便浮现大块盐渍——不仅是他，木筏上的七个人每一个都散发出一股腌制咸鱼的绝望气息。平古场突发奇想，把罗盘塞进最年轻的这条腌咸鱼手里：  
「来，浩一，把这个修好。」  
新垣呻吟一声，倒下去装死。  
「我曾经读过一本书，销量榜首的自传，关于一个欧洲人在海难后独自漂流的一个月零七天。」  
木手庄严地说，尚存一息的众人凝神屏气，侧耳倾听。  
「第一天，他把两艘救生艇绑在一起，装载了他在沉船处的海面上所能找到的所有给养。第四天，远方有邮轮经过，他大声呼救，用透镜、手电、旗语，以及当时一切可行的方式传递SOS的讯号，却没有得到任何回应。第十五天，饮用水告罄，他尝试用酒精炉蒸馏海水，当燃料也耗尽时，他不得不开始饮用充满腥味的海鱼血液，和极度脱水的自己的尿液。第二十一天，最后一块压缩饼干也被他消化殆尽——」  
他修辞考究、布局严密的叙述被强行打断。哀鸿遍野。  
「永四郎你住口——」  
「不许玷污食物的尊严——」  
「不，别说了，我不听我不听我不听，就算是木手学长讲的故事我也不想听——」  
「是幻觉吗，啊，我好像看见了一条河，好美的河，空调和雪山在彼岸召唤我，我去了——」  
「别去！别去啊裕次郎！你醒醒啊那是三途川——去了彼岸就再也回不来了啊裕次郎——」  
「这哪？我谁？现在是几月几号？几点了？我睡了多久？」  
无人料到他们会听见最后一个声音，一连五个疑问句突如其来、语气强烈，使得几人停止了哀嚎。甲斐不再继续装傻，平古场停下他猛力摇晃甲斐的捧哏演出，他们齐刷刷地扭过头去盯着声源看，新垣代表众人把坏掉的罗盘和卫星电话一并塞给终于回魂的不知火知弥。  
数十天后，比嘉中网球部的正选成员登陆大不列颠岛，随即抵达温布尔顿。  
……英国式庭球城的历史，又翻开了新的一页。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15年7或8月旧文


	5. 10:30P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考BGM: 深紅 - 岛谷瞳

甲斐裕次郎自己也不知道为什么自己提前半个月回了学校。  
便利店兼职的工资前两天就结了，银行卡里的数字增长得颇为可观，夜班自是有夜班的好处。他在家里无所事事了几个小时然后跳起来就在网上买了火车票，难得奢侈一把的高铁，管他冬天夏天的衣服暑假前刚买的网球拍哥哥用旧了不要的笔记本电脑，统统往行李箱里那么潇洒地一塞，拿起钱包手机背起运动背包反锁家门，耳机插好，选到夜愿的列表，随机播放。

当晚十时半他出现在离家千把公里的POT大男生宿舍C栋302，连续通宵生物钟调不过来他想他的脸色怕是不会好，因为房间里正在DOTA的知念和田仁志看见他就惊得一跳，屏幕上可怜的英雄们失去了控制瞬间被别人砍得血条直降；木手在左边靠里的上铺对着天花板悠悠吐了口烟圈，不知道为什么会出现在302房的千岁千里抬起头来，言简意赅地对前者说：「预测正确，愿赌服输。」  
木手随手把烟掐灭（整个POT大都知道这是一个自带烟灰缸的男人，所以甲斐也没费神吐槽），比千岁更加惜字如金：「裕次郎，给钱。」  
「什么……」甲斐心说大哥我谢谢你按说就算是老大也没你这么不见外的，然后转向千岁：「从我床上起来，赶紧的。」  
「千岁晚饭前预测说你十点至十一点之间会到这，木手不信，两个人拿你赌了五毛钱。」不知火知弥仰躺在自己的床上说，眼睛压根儿没离开手中举着的漫画，甲斐望着他，觉得自己又学到了新姿势。他在脑内推演了一下，又看了看他的阅读进度，疑惑这哥们为什么到现在还没手酸。

千岁利落地挪了窝，随手扯了条板凳坐下。甲斐甩下包，放倒行李箱，随便掸了掸一暑假没洗的床单。一头乱蓬蓬黑发的一米九四医学院准大三生不依不饶。「钱。」他说，看着木手。  
「裕次郎。」木手说，把目光从天花板上扯下来，面无表情地给了甲斐一个警告的眼神。  
甲斐得令，摸出钱包，然后遗憾地告诉千岁：「对不起我只有整的。」  
千岁盯着他。  
「……要不我明天给你买根棒棒糖？」  
退了游戏的知念没忍住，笑出了声，POT大这一届学生里年纪最小的就是八月二十七日出生的甲斐，他和他标志性的帽子与毛绒绒的褐发在C栋宿舍广为人知屡见不鲜——好吧诸位请不要在意知念和他英年早逝的语文老师——总而言之，这哥们对着比他大八个月的千岁说话的语气，倒像是在哄小孩子。

「棒棒糖早涨价了，五毛钱只能买根棍儿。」不知火翻过一页漫画，凉凉地说。  
「那要不小浣熊干脆面？淘宝能打折我帮你捎一包。」甲斐又想到了个主意，看着千岁的目光特真挚。  
千岁满意地点点头，还想说点什么就被裤兜里突然响起的铃声打断。颇具个性的、令人联想起海洋的不知语言的唱词，他拿出手机一看，表情以肉眼可见的速度变得分外明朗。  
「橘。」房间里的另外五个人用拖鞋都能想到答案，同时在内心说。  
「喂，桔平——」花名「医学院海拔」的大高个儿挥挥手，趿拉着人字拖走出302门外，从声音和脚步来听他渐行渐远。甲斐对着自己的床研究半晌，最后决定凑合一晚明天再把床单被套什么的扒拉下来洗掉，他三下两下踢掉脚上的球鞋，坐在床上，环顾四周，然后说：

「凛人呢？」  
「不知。」田仁志说，拆开一包薯片。  
「跟妹子约会呢大概。」知念说，「在护发方面好像很有共同语言，法语系的那个。」  
你不也一样……甲斐腹诽，没敢说出来。  
「小浣熊干脆面要九毛钱一包。」不知火说，大家一起看他。  
「怎么了？」他终于不再看那本漫画，挨个看着这四个人，奇怪地问。  
「没什么你继续。」木手点燃另一根烟。  
「谁说我约会呢？妹子早被人抢了。」平古场的声音和他的人一起进了房间，「我跟你们说早乙女简直疯了，研一研二那帮人还能出成果，这老畜生简直不把我们本科生当人看——哟裕次郎，回来啦？挺早的啊！」  
这可怜人一定被折腾得够呛，他极少用「畜生」来形容一个人，即使早乙女晴美本来就是个畜生。  
「回来了。」甲斐说，平古场笑笑，哎这小子为什么生就一副好皮相……不过话说回来自己也挺帅，甲斐觉得老天还是公平的。

染着一头金发的平古场把笔记本往桌上重重一放，甲斐看了一哆嗦，这好歹也是台Macbook，他得打一个半学期的工才能攒得起钱，平古场却完全不当回事，好像这不是苹果的高新尖科技产物而是甲斐的十年破华硕。  
他也不避讳，爽爽快快脱掉身上的T恤赤着个膀子在柜子里翻找，随即想起来自己衣服白天全拿去洗了，这会儿统统在楼顶迎风招展随风飘扬，甲斐很有默契地从自己行李箱里拿出一件黑色短袖，头也不抬地扔到平古场身上。  
「谢了。」平古场往头上一套，低下头看着胸前印刷的银白色数字一乐：「1984？什么时候那么高端洋气了你？」  
「不知道啊，」甲斐拖长音，「随便买的。」  
「也好，记得把那书借来读，还不错。」平古场也就随口一说，很快转移话题，「我饿了，吃东西去不？」  
「去。」甲斐拍板，然后征询地在屋里看了一圈。知念田仁志盯着电脑不知火盯着漫画（第二本），木手朝他摇了摇头，于是甲斐重新穿好鞋子，什么东西也没拿就跟着平古场走出门外。  
「你请客。」他对平古场说。  
「行啊你。」平古场边走边大力捶了他一拳，「看在今儿个你是寿星的份上，成，我请客。」

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13年8月旧文，甲斐裕次郎生贺。


	6. 往

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「为了所有战斗直至最后一刻的人。为了我们的地球与你们的银河。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考BGM: Cry Me A River

「牙膏递我。」  
忍足谦也拧紧龙头，头也不回地对身后的人说。白石藏之介咬着牙刷满嘴泡沫，往他伸过来的手心里塞了一小管淡绿色包装的薄荷味牙膏。  
「微生物降解系统的开关记得要开。」小石川健二郎从那辆六座水陆两用车的对面向他们提醒道，他起得最早，正对着携带终端浏览新闻；他身边的石田银已经开始为回收小队的诸位成员准备早饭；不远处的帐篷颤了两下，千岁千里睡眼惺忪地拉开拉链从中探出头。

这个共计九名成员的回收小队在三天前抵达了地球。七百多年前的那场核战争彻底摧毁了这个本就满目疮痍的行星上全部的生态系统与八十亿条鲜活生命，岩石碎屑、尘埃与聚变物质纷纷扬扬漂浮在天空中，「核冬天」的黑夜绵延了将近半个世纪。更多的人早在战争爆发前就已随着庞大的星际舰队迁往数百光年之外环境宜人的殖民星球；地球这颗字面意义上的「死星」早已被喜新厌旧的人们遗忘在遥远的过去，只有基础学校的历史课本才会在序言中轻描淡写地提到一两句：「这是人类生命的发源地」。  
本该是完全死去的星球。整整五十年地表都未受恒星的光芒照射，核辐射与长久的饥饿使得陆地和海洋成为那么多动植物和八十亿未来得及撤离的人类的墓场。两百年前联邦环境管理局派出的工作舰将星球表面的亿万骸骨付之一炬，并通过科技部研究出的尖端物理技术消除了残留在大气与水体中的辐射污染。人们在荒芜的土地上撒下花种，有些人就此定居，重新建设这片久违的故土。两个世纪间又有人陆陆续续地从别的星球迁移过来，在曾经被称作「欧亚大陆」的陆地上建起大大小小的城市。联邦统计局五年前的人口调查结果显示，地球现有的住民约是九百万人，尚不到战前此项数据的千分之一。  
地球连同其附近的星域最终是完全没落了，回收小队的九位成员也认为自己在退休之前大约不会有那个闲情逸致来到这个星球。本来应该是这样的。  
如果不是半个月前，距离地球六百三十七光年的行星伽尼美得斯（注1）尘封了数十年的、古老的战备系统意外地收到了那条讯息的话。

「我不知道这封信能否被送到它既定的地址，甚至在我敲下这些文字的现在，我便明白下面这段话的象征作用将远远大于它的实际意义。在超光速通信技术已臻完备的这个时代，我仍愿意使用早已过时的普通强度的光速通讯电波，等待着六百三十七年以后，是否会有谁收到这封来自古人的久远的信件。  
「送出这封信的人不会是正在对你们唠唠叨叨的我，而是将在这个地下的秘密基地里最后一个死去的人。我明白自己将不久于人世，在我们都还活着的这个时候，所有人一致决定让我来写下这些送给你们的话。  
「我们是地球最后的子民。  
「远在战争开始之前，我们就已将研究中心迁往现在的这个地址，养殖谷物、蔬菜与家畜，有自给自足的能源系统和废弃物处理设施。核武器最终冲击时，基地坚固的外壁幸运地扛下了辐射和震荡，到现在已经过去了很多年。据我们所知，我们是地球上仅剩的十七名活着的人。  
「如果要为我们的身份下一个准确的定义，大约只能用『科学家』这个词语。尽管这样说有些不知天高地厚，但我们的确是各自领域中的专家。基础科学、电子信息、网络通讯、星际航行、医学、生物、数学、人文科学、社会科学，这些研究内容囊括了人类生活的方方面面。我们在年轻时相识相知，感谢另外一些已经不在人世的朋友，使我们得以在这个世界苟活至今。  
「我们把所有要赠予你们的东西留在这个基地。其中有公元二三零零年开始统计的地球全部生物的基因序列、瓦普跳跃航行法的改良方式、所有未来得及被移民船队带走的古往今来出版的书籍的备份资料、关于未来资源发展利用的分析与预估的数学模型、以及其他一切的我们的研究成果。我们把它们留在这里。保守估计，它们领先我们这个时代一千年的时间。在六百三十七年以后，仍具有超出彼时科技水平三个多世纪的高度。  
「在这里记下我们的名字，仅作为一种纪念——我知道数百年后的孩子们一定不会记住这些，但在我们的手尚未开始颤抖的时候，仍需要及时做下这份证明。  
「主笔这封信的幸村精市，也就是我；不二周助、乾贞治、大石秀一郎、桃城武、海堂熏、忍足侑士、向日岳人、芥川慈郎、泷荻之介、日吉若、柳莲二、仁王雅治、柳生比吕士、丸井文太、桑原·加卡鲁、切原赤也。以及死在热核战争中的我们的朋友，他们是：手冢国光、菊丸英二、河村隆、迹部景吾、宍户亮、凤长太郎、桦地崇弘、真田弦一郎、橘桔平。  
「研究中心的地址在地球东经八十八度零九分零一秒，北纬二十七度四十二分零九秒，干城章嘉峰（注2）的地下。随信附上可以开启通往地下的电梯的指纹拓片信息，密码是28770914，公元纪年热核冲击的确切日期。我们的人工智能越前龙马将会确保你们拿到储存我们所有心血的资料晶片。  
「为了所有战斗直至最后一刻的人。为了我们的地球与你们的银河。  
「切原赤也，公元二九五零年四月七日，于『遗留物』研究中心。」

让负责运载补给品的第三辆水陆两用车自动跟随前方五十米处小石川负责驾驶的那一辆，坐在驾驶位上的财前光忍不住又读了一遍携带终端上那封来自六百三十七年前的信件。这封信有着远超他二十一岁的年纪所能体会得到的沉甸甸的重量，而在过去的一个多星期里，他和其他人一样，一有闲暇就会反复地读这封信，甚至可以一字不差地把信的内容背诵出来。  
三天前回收小队的中型舰船「大阪号」经过两次瓦普跳跃和六天航行，从一千光年以外的联邦首都星远道而来，降落在地球人数最多的都市，新香港的宇宙港内。负责接待他们的是在当地政府处理文书工作的一位名叫久远的黑发姑娘，她递给白石藏之介一张标识详细的电子纸质的地图，告诉回收小队的这些人说他们乘的这艘恒星际航舰的名字也曾是地球上的一座百万人口的城市——而如今，因为七百多年前绵延数年的战争及破坏力极强的热武器所导致的地势变化的缘故，大阪市连同日本列岛早已沉入海底，成为温带鱼类穿梭游弋的古老废墟。  
他们循着地图，开着从一千光年外带来的三辆水陆两用车一路去往干城章嘉峰。沿途风景逐渐荒凉，在第二天的夕阳落下后便只有原始的植被、散落的石块与贫瘠的泥土。第三天的早晨，从露营地出发后不久，在轻微的高原反应的影响下，回收小队的九个人终于看见那座高耸入云的山峰。  
使用车子的爬坡模式攀到山顶，他们遵照着幸村精市在信中留下的指示找到尘封了七百多年的研究所入口。海拔八千五百八十六米高处的强风堪堪把积雪从银灰色金属制的大门下缘吹开，九个人穿好防寒服戴上风镜、装备了一身的探险用品和武器下了车。作为队长的白石把指纹拓片压在门锁上，小心翼翼地在密码盘上按下数字。在最后的「4」键前他的手指游移不定，忍足谦也走上前帮他下了决心，一头鹅黄色卷发的青年握着队中最年长者的手，准确地按在了「4」键上。  
大门缓缓地向上升起，约十秒后停滞在三米左右的高度。门后的房间大约五米见方，四壁和天花板亮着柔和的白光，应该就是信中所说的「电梯」。年纪最小的远山金太郎第一个走进去，众人跟在他身后。殿后的是一氏裕次，他的神色难得凝重，一只手放在腰间热线枪的枪套上，随时准备拔枪射击。

门扉在他们身后落下。电梯启动。  
金色小春一直盯着携带终端上的高度计量显示，他们在这个封闭的升降梯内已经以十米每秒的平稳速度下降了两千五百米，而下降仍未有停止的趋势。他不禁开始疑惑那些当时都还是些年轻人的科学家们是如何在山体内打通那么长的电梯井。不过这与他研究的专业相去甚远，因此他的这个念头只是持续了数秒钟时间就被他抛之脑后，戴着厚重眼镜的数学家把大半体重靠在一氏裕次身上，后者的手里仍握着热线枪的枪套。  
下降过程停止了。高度计显示他们处在海拔三千五百米的山峰内部，这座研究中心能逃过「核冬天」的确不足为奇，只要构成外壁的材料足以防住辐射。他们正面对的散发柔和光线的墙壁往两边退去，面前是一条不长的走廊，四壁和头顶也有着同样的白光。千岁千里再一次赞叹了这研究所的能源及照明系统的持久性，七百多年以后它们竟然还能够正常地发光。  
远山金太郎已经走到了走廊对面。  
「你好！」他们听见那十八岁的红发士官这样说。

在忍足谦也看来，那个少年的坐在木桌前的背影给人的感觉像是他在这里一动不动地等了六个多世纪。  
「你好。」他站起身走到他们面前，礼貌却疏远地回复远山的问候，他有一双猫科动物一般的琥珀色的眼睛。远山伸出手想与他交握，却只能触到空气中的虚像：毫无疑问，他面前的人是研究中心那个名叫越前龙马的人工智能，而这座大厅里的全息成像系统效果太过逼真。  
「我是越前龙马，制造者是乾前辈与柳前辈。」看上去和远山同龄的人工智能补充了一句，尔后不发一言。回收小队的九位成员轮流介绍自己，越前礼貌地向他们每一个人点头。  
「我有一段来自诸位前辈的音频讯息要传达给各位。按照前辈们的指示，在各位完整听完这段话之后，才有资格拿走他们留下的资料晶片。」越前公事公办的口吻显得有些平淡。

「致六百三十七年后的年轻探险家们：  
「欢迎你们来到『遗留物』研究中心。  
「我们将现下自己所拥有的一切，都留在越前这里。他是个很不错的孩子，希望你们在带着资料晶片离开时，能一并带走他。  
「在我们都还是些初出茅庐的二十岁出头的所谓『少年天才』时，曾经把『名誉』『权力』与『财富』视为目标；我们帮助自己的朋友在军队里爬到高位，把研究成果当做物质与意识这两种层面上无往不利的武器；后来我们接触了许多这个世界的秘密，观感亦随之改变。  
「战争开始前，军队里的朋友们建议我们找一个隐蔽而安全的处所藏身，同时继续研究。我们投身于书本和实验，看着地面上的局势急遽激化。我们开始疑惑自己的努力是为了什么，个人的未来在那么多的死亡与毁灭面前显得多么微不足道。前线每一天传来的战报都带着鲜血和火药的气息，我们中的一些人的导师龙崎女士因空袭而身亡的时候，也许是我们从象牙塔里的学生真正过渡为『成年人』的那一天。  
「直到『热核打击』的前夕，我们劝尚在军营里的朋友们放下手中的枪，撤回到这个研究中心，他们无一例外地拒绝了这个提议。  
「我忘了说这句话的人是真田、手冢还是迹部——那段音频资料因为十年前的一次误操作而消失了，但我仍记得他说这句话的准确时间，是在『热核打击』开始前的五分钟，东六时区的公元二八七七年九月十四日清晨六时零五分。  
「他说，我们是军人。这是我们的荣耀、尊严与使命。比生命更加重要，请原谅我们抛下你们独自赴死的任性。要相信你们的朋友永远不会成为逃兵。  
「他说你们是这个世界最后的希望，你们一定要活下去。  
「所以我们活到了现在，把毕生的努力都放在这里。  
「我们想要证明的是，无论在怎样的情况下，人类的智慧与能力都能使他们成功地延续生命的传递。任何时候，都要相信哪怕是最微弱的可能性。『遗留物』研究中心的十七个人在『热核打击』中活了下来；我们队伍中的燃料与能源专家、日吉若博士在公元二八五七年纽约的全境生化武器袭击中活了下来，救出他的人是榊太郎准将，你们可能听说过他『亚美利加的英雄』的名号，他是一位非常优秀的军人和导师；我们的医学专家桃城武博士年幼时曾遭遇轰炸袭击，他失去了一只手，全身大量失血，现代医学和不屈的意志让他活了下来，装上了机械义肢，像常人一样完成课业——信念和勇气，他们都拥有这世间最为珍贵的事物。  
「我不会知道你们的性别、种族、年龄、信仰，我只知道你们将会听到以下的来自我们的祝福与愿望：请代替在六百三十七年以前就已经死去的我们、代替在我们之前战死的一亿五千三百余万名军人、代替『热核打击』中消逝的八十亿条生命，代替这些人活下去。  
「请一定要活下去。」（注3）

录音播放完毕之后，回收小队的九位成员沉默了很久，直到眼尖的远山注意到越前的眼角有晶莹的光——那是被人们称为「眼泪」的液体。  
人工智能是不会哭的。那位看起来只有十八岁的少年控制着整座研究所的主控电脑，经由复杂的运算后，把自己的心情显示在大厅的全息成像系统上。有着独立人格的人工智能有与一般人类无二的思维与感情，远山想他在这六百三十七年间一定将那段录音听了一遍又一遍。  
一只半人高的机器人从越前的身后转出来，它的机械臂抓起头顶载物台上的一个小小的银色金属盒，塞进白石藏之介颤抖的手里。  
「……谢谢。」最后白石说，千言万语都隐藏在简单的两个字后面。众人随之向越前道谢。  
「呃……你愿意跟我们走吗？」忍足谦也征询地问道，「联邦现有科技造出的人工智能尚未发展出完善的独立人格，我是指，你能在联邦得到很好的待遇……」  
「多谢，但我更想留在这里。」越前礼貌地拒绝，「即使那是前辈们的要求，但这里是我的家。」  
我是「遗留物」的人工智能，离开这里后我的生命将不再有任何意义。越前龙马这样想着，闭上眼睛。

在他的周围，渐次出现十余名青年的虚幻的身影。  
蓝紫发色、笑容清丽的年轻人拿着一台平板电脑，跟另一个褐发的年轻人讨论着什么，他们之间的茶几上撂着几本厚厚的大部头的书；戴着反光厚眼镜的男人坐在电脑前快速敲着键盘，他身旁有古代文人气质的年轻人也在做与他相同的事，那年轻人闭着眼睛，使人不得不疑惑他是怎样才能看得清屏幕；红发、吹着泡泡糖的青年蹲下身来，拍了拍脚边一台小机器人的头；刺猬头的青年随随便便披着白大褂，拿着手术刀对着一具人体模型比划，他袖管里露出的右手是坚硬冰冷的钢铁，他旁边有一名戴着头巾的青年席地而坐，神色专注，用尺、笔和圆规描绘着面前矮几上的一幅建筑设计图；别的人挤挤挨挨地围着一张圆桌，各自埋首于电脑或者书本，不时停下动作冥思苦想；有一个黑色卷发的年轻人仿佛不甘寂寞，一直想要抢走他身边那青年的软面笔记本，那留着金棕色蘑菇头的青年不耐烦地用一只手把他的脸推开；稍远一点的地方，是八九位身着普鲁士蓝色军装的军人，金发、有泪痣的年轻军官和他黑发的、武士一般的同僚似乎产生了分歧，互不妥协地针锋相对；茶色头发、戴着金属边椭圆框眼镜的中校军衔的年轻人用激光笔在作战地图上标出几个点，留着金色及肩发的另一名中校随之进行补充，其他的几个人围在他们身旁专注地聆听；只有一个酒红发色的年轻人好像注意到了白石他们，他的一侧脸颊贴着一条胶布，使他看起来像是个在球赛里不慎摔倒了的中学生，那年轻人调皮地笑着，把右手举到肩膀的高度，用大拇指和食指向他们比了一个「砰」。  
回收小队的九个人很快便明白了，这是越前龙马记忆中的「遗留物」的全体成员，和他们的那些在军队里的朋友。这是他们年轻时的模样。那些身影在他的回忆里储存为二进制的数字，陪同他一起走过这六百三十七年孤独一人的时光。

越前龙马睁开眼睛。  
不知何时，那二十六位年轻人停下了手中的事，一齐向回收小队的九位成员望过来。穿着普鲁士蓝色军装的军人们很自然地加入那群身着便装的科学家，那名留着金色及肩发、眉宇间有一分桀骜的中校走上前来，拍了拍千岁的肩膀——当然他无法感觉到实质的触感——又退回他的同伴们身旁。  
他们的神色或者温和沉稳或者张扬不羁，他们的唇角有无声的温暖的微笑。如同英雄，如同父亲。  
隔着七百多年的时间，他们的馈赠终于找到了方向。  
墨绿发色的人工智能没有再说一个字。他沉默地向回收小队鞠了一躬，转身走向大厅另一端缓缓开启的门扉。门后是七百多年前的科学家们曾经工作、生活的研究室、养殖场和卧房，那是尘封多年的、属于前人的在地球漫长的黑夜里唯一的家。那里有已然被埋葬的远去的爱与坚持，他们曾在那里为了全人类的利益而倾尽一生的心力，他们给六百三十七年后的人类留下了难以用金钱衡量的财富。终于完成了使命的人工智能，将在那里继续对他们的、永恒的怀念。  
那些微笑的身影安静地消逝在空气里。

-FIN-

注1：木卫三，在此使用这个名字，作为人类对诞生地太阳系的怀念。向「Cowboy Bebop」致敬。  
注2：世界第三高峰，位于喜马拉雅山脉中段尼泊尔与印度边界处。向「银河英雄传说」致敬。  
注3：灵感来源于Valerie在狱中留下的信件。向「V For Vendetta」致敬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13年10或11月旧文，我得假装这玩意儿不是我写的。


	7. 微光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 参考BGM: Sea Fog - Keane

白石藏之介做了一个不错的梦。  
梦里有繁华港口、落日流云，忽而海面升腾夜雾，遮蔽漫天耀眼星光。他躺在大船甲板的一隅看烟状的云层变幻莫测翻涌堆积，朋友们在不远处点燃篝火开一场烧烤晚会，忍足谦也拿一串刷上美味酱料的烤鱼伸到他面前晃悠，他还没来得及伸出手，旁边就蹿出一个活力过剩的远山金太郎，迅雷不及掩耳地出手抢走那串烤鱼，叼着它奔向了远方。谦也很无奈，说，要不我再给你拿一串？千岁千里在一旁用三拍圆舞曲的节奏敲着架子鼓（为什么会有架子鼓？）助兴，白石友香里手法娴熟地为一条巨大的章鱼腿刷上烧烤酱，不时拿起夹子把烤架上的肉翻面，同时语气温和地强迫财前光和忍足翔太吃下足够多的绿色蔬菜；她的外套口袋里携带终端铃声大作，腾不出手所以无暇顾及，那铃声非常吵，可其他人似乎都不以为意。他们在更加大声地谈笑，一氏裕次表演如何一次解决一打牡蛎然后把吐出的壳垒成一座金字塔，千岁干脆来了一长串solo鼓点以示喝彩。  
白石藏之介被吵醒了。  
睁开眼是天花板发出的低亮度的柔和光线，他好一会儿才勉强把思绪从某个遥远的蓝色行星的海面上扯回来。床边墙上通讯屏幕一刻不停地制造噪音，正显示有来自餐厅的视频通讯接入请求；有人坚持不懈地敲着房门，好像完全不知道其实「四天宝寺号」上每间舱室都有音乐门铃这玩意儿，嘭嚓嚓嘭嚓嚓，三拍圆舞曲。  
白石又在床上躺了半分钟，假装自己还没有醒来。餐厅那边的人似乎等得不耐烦，因为通讯屏幕的铃声终于停止了。门外的人自得其乐地敲起了「欢乐颂」的伴奏，白石起身下床，踩着拖鞋走去解锁开门。银白色的金属门滑入门框左侧的缝隙，他还没来得及看清门外那位耐心又怀旧的鼓手到底是谁便听见一声清脆的爆响。下一秒，他被大量五颜六色的珠光纸带糊了一头一脸。  
「生日快乐！」远山金太郎在门外兴高采烈地对他说，红发的少年怀里抱着一筒空掉的拉炮，长度和直径都是普通型号的一倍有余。  
「生日快乐。」高个子的千岁千里站在远山旁边，笑着补上一句。他表现得有点心不在焉，可能是因为一首「命运」才刚敲了个开头就骤然失去了演奏的机会。  
「谢谢。」色彩缤纷的白石处变不惊神态冷静，「不过我得先去刷个牙，」他抬手拂去脸上的彩带，「洗个脸，」他低头看了看一瞬间变成新抽象主义艺术作品的自己的睡衣，「换个衣服。」他抬手摸向门边的微型触控屏幕准备关门。  
床边通讯屏幕不甘寂寞地再一次闹腾起来，白石有些后悔当初他为何要把铃声设定成这首古斯堪的纳维亚的波尔卡舞曲[1]。「帮忙告诉谦也别再打过来了，我十分钟后就到。」他对千岁说，同时伸出手揉乱远山的一头红发，「一会儿见。」

趁着本文主角忙于整理个人仪容的空当，来向各位读者介绍一下「四天宝寺号」的基本情况。  
小型宙航船四天宝寺号是旅行商会「四天宝寺侦探事务所」名下不多的财产之一，同时也是该事务所唯一的办公地点，出厂十四年以来也算见过一些大大小小的世面。事务所目前的法人代表与最年长者是今天正好满二十三周岁的年轻有为青年白石藏之介，他亦担任四天宝寺号的舰长一职。事务所的创始人、四天宝寺号的前任所有者渡边修先生现年三十二岁，年纪轻轻却已从侦探界退隐，目前正与他一生的导师、挚友兼对手、冰帝财团的前任法律顾问榊太郎先生进行环游人类已知宇宙的旅行，据说此二人年轻时曾同时追求一位著名的大美人并双双失败，不过这不是我们今天故事的重点因此略去不提。  
白石藏之介在十八岁那年便接过了渡边先生潇洒地丢给他的所有责任，最初那两年因为经验的严重缺乏外加同行的激烈竞争，导致整个事务所常常过着有了上顿没下顿的凄惨日子，有时候四天宝寺号甚至缺乏足够的燃料因而不得不在星间顺着惯性漂流，等待巡逻队或者其他船只的救援。当时年纪多在十六七岁的事务所成员深知饥饿困苦的滋味，他们在多年前、还是些六七岁的小鬼时就跟着彼时也未成年的渡边先生走南闯北，说是没有血缘的家人也不为过。幸而在白石二十岁那年，他们因一个巧合而为某位企业家找回了价值三千万通用货币单位的首饰，此后终于（偶尔）有委托自己找上门来，使事务所的成员免于被饿死的悲惨命运。  
现在，四天宝寺号以高频率在猎户座旋臂的各个行星、空间要塞与人造宇宙都市间通航，在每一处停留一星期至数个月不等的时间，为顾客解决从婚外情侦察到大型跨国企业黑幕揭露等各式各样种类繁多的问题。事务所成员人脉广阔，在生意上的关系以外，还有一大堆从事不同行业的与他们年纪相仿的友人。在那些人之中，有商队成员、媒体记者、大学研究生、财团董事、魔术师、军人、宇宙海盗和雇佣兵——最后一位加入事务所的千岁千里就是雇佣兵出身，他最好的朋友橘桔平至今还在战乱星域带着小弟们开着艘快要报废的飞弹舰打游击战。  
四天宝寺的成员即使不能说是身怀绝技，也总有那么一手看家本领傍身。正因为他们年纪还轻，有比大多数同行更加充沛的体力、行动力与创造力，在星球与要塞、人造天体与宇宙航路中转枢纽之间来去穿行的时候，顺道也打出了足够响亮的名声。在白石二十二岁的这一年，他们甚至有余钱偶尔买个彩票中个小奖，考虑到事务所里远山金太郎的可怕食量，这实在是一件可喜可贺的事情。另一件值得庆贺的事，是船上年纪最小的两位成员、白石藏之介的妹妹友香里与忍足谦也的弟弟翔太，终于满了十八周岁。他们尚未修完大学的课程，工作之余常常对着电脑冥思苦想永远也写不完的论文。

白石藏之介刷完牙洗完脸换好衣服再铺了床，对着因为除尘粒子的关系而光可鉴人的通讯屏幕高呼一声ecstasy，离开房间前看了一眼时钟。宇宙历一三三六年四月十四日，他的二十三周岁生日。标准时早晨七时半，他可悲地没能在生日的早上一觉睡到自然醒。  
餐厅里人都齐了，值完夜的财前光和忍足翔太半死不活地趴在餐桌上，系着小熊围裙的白石友香里在他们二人面前放了两杯掺着蜂蜜的热牛奶。白石走进门时众人很有默契地在同一时间转过头来，整齐划一地拖着长音说一声「生—日—快—乐——！」。  
白石说谢谢大家。  
小金条件反射地答不用谢，然后自觉地捂住嘴，眼疾手快拿走忍足翔太面前的牛奶喝起来，无辜被抢走牛奶的十八岁男生自暴自弃地放弃了哀嚎。  
白石友香里脱下围裙挂在流理台旁，说小藏早安快点拆礼物吧，大家起那么早，都在等你。  
财前送的礼物是目前尚未正式发布、只存在概念机的一款携带终端，大约是冰帝财团的日吉若送的试用装被他用来借花献佛。白石拆包装拆到一半，黑发的青年就打着哈欠游魂一般往餐厅门外飘，临走前不动声色把自己的那杯热牛奶推给忍足翔太，后者气若游丝抬起头来向他道谢。  
热泪盈眶喝着牛奶的忍足翔太送给白石的是一副护手，常年处于舰内贫困线上的大学在读生货比三家后挑了性价比最高的那一款。网络订购的无人机星际快递凌晨才到，差一点他就没能赶上送礼的最佳时机。年轻人站起身，把空了的牛奶杯放进洗碗机就准备步财前的后尘回房间睡觉，他神志不清地边打哈欠边喃喃一句「晚安」，友香里担心地扶了他一把。  
正在这时，Speedy突兀地说：「翔太，别忘记你还有十二个课时的象征人类学课程，以及未完成的三篇论文。」  
忍足翔太的背影一个停顿，脚下趔趄，随即惨叫一声，落荒而逃。  
Speedy是忍足谦也去年抽奖赢到的人工智能，本职大概是私人事务助理，但在四天宝寺舰上它的功能得到一群节俭惯了的人最大限度的利用，比如说在白石友香里的请求下，它得关照着谦也他弟翔太的课业情况。为表抗议，这位人工智能最近酷爱把自己的虚拟投影形象设定成一只鬣蜥。  
一氏裕次和金色小春合送了一张连锁健身房「勤练屋」三年份的白金会员卡，好像是裕次最近赚了一笔外快因此难得慷慨；师匠大清早就闭着眼在打坐，似乎已经进入冥想的第三个阶段，他面前的桌上放着一本手抄的《金刚经》，字字遒劲，力透纸背；千岁说我帮你把那个谜题解决了，就那个遗产继承问题的扑克牌谜面，黑桃A和方块七，遗书在死者旗下银行第七家分行保险库的夹层，是他那个在军队里的儿子租下的保险箱，白石滴着汗想这家伙真是可怕，一般人哪里想得到这一层；小金准备的礼物一向不着调，把一大盒巧克力递给白石的同时似乎还有点依依不舍，白石认为自己最近得在舰上的健身室多待一段时间；友香里送他的是一个纸袋，两人都心知肚明里面装的是什么：作为舰上唯一的女孩子，友香里从阿修那学到了一手卓绝的缝纫技术，她今年又为兄长做了一件新的浴衣，那是人类的历史还仅限在地球范围内时他们的祖先曾穿过的夏季传统服饰；小石川健二郎差点又被人——比如作者——遗忘，直到他变魔术般地从餐桌底下拿出尚未拆封的一副便携式滑翔翼，众人对他的一鸣惊人感到五体投地。  
白石拆完桌上的礼物，转头看见身旁忍足谦也埋着头盯着携带终端的新闻推送应用，他伸手拍拍这四天宝寺号驾驶员的肩膀，对方惊得跳起来，就差当场给他三跪九叩。  
「那什么，我订的星际快递好像在路上延误了，一直没到，再等等？」白石还没开口，谦也就已经决定坦白从宽。  
白石藏之介觉得他跟忍足翔太真不愧是兄弟，做哥哥的还更夸张一点。  
「这么说你刚才一直往我房间打电话，就是为了这件事？」他问道。  
忍足谦也点头不迭。  
白石藏之介认真思索是否要原谅这个孜孜不倦用铃声吵醒自己美梦的挚友，噢对，还有另一半责任要归属于在门板上意外激发了艺术热情的千岁千里。  
三秒钟后，他对着忍足谦也弃械投降。一点办法也没有，他想，对这家伙的这种表情一点办法也没有。小时候闯了祸要自己帮忙善后也好，网络授课的历史作业不会做向自己求助也好，工作时被难缠的客户骚扰但又不能意气用事毁掉一笔大生意的时候也好，只要谦也沉默下来，紧张又期待地望着自己的眼睛，他就说不出任何一句拒绝的话语。  
好吧，就这样吧。  
「晚个几天没有关系，」白石说，「这种事留个信息就可以了。」  
谦也松了口气，说一声「我去舰桥」转瞬不见踪影。白石无辜地看向千岁，问，难道我看起来很可怕？  
千岁说不，我不觉得。  
小金在他旁边猛摇头，白石认为可以不将他的答案纳入考虑。  
师匠盘着腿闭着眼睛悠然念了一句佛偈，鉴于没人听得懂他在说什么，他也不指望有人回应。  
半调子宙航士一氏裕次告诉大家还有两天零六个小时四天宝寺号就能达到目的地、宇宙都市维尔克斯，随即和金色小春去了不知哪里享受二人世界。  
Speedy似乎判断这个时候它还是不要开口为好，鬣蜥外形的人工智能把前爪垫在头底下假装睡觉。  
白石友香里摇摇头，跟小石川异口同声说了句「当局者迷」。

早餐很丰盛，离目的地只有两天航程，友香里豪迈地动用了大量库存食材。黑麦吐司三明治、贝尼迪克蛋、培根、蔬菜沙拉、苹果汁和橘子酱，白石满足地长叹一声，觉得他可以不用吃午饭了。  
饭后白石开始看一本关于饮茶与哲学的纸质书，他很喜欢把实体书拿在手中的踏实的触感。小金和千岁在玩抽鬼牌，小石川读起了两个世纪前出版的一本侦探小说；友香里戴着耳机对着电脑专心致志上她的女性心理学研究，师匠结束冥想，动手整理过往的案例记录。清洁机器人在他们脚下无声地工作。  
上午十时半，在舰桥磨蹭够了的谦也悄没声息地踮着脚溜回餐厅旁的活动室。白石拨冗从书页间抬起头看了他一眼，谦也安静地戴上耳机抱起电脑看一部伊兰特里忒星系新上映的悬疑电影。舱室的照明系统模拟度假行星德努伊卡北半球温带四月的阳光效果，那光在谦也鹅黄色的卷发上投下一圈温暖的光晕，白石被晃得有些怔，好一会儿才收回目光，继续研读泡茶用的热水温度与人的心情之间根本不着边际的关系。  
友香里全身心投入到了斯顿沃德学院的网络授课之中，显然从一开始就没准备做今天的午饭。一帮二十岁出头的男生唉声叹气打开与仓库有传送带联通的橱柜，拿出几包能量果冻和浓缩果汁的粉末准备凑合一顿。白石迅速解决掉他的那一份速食午餐（香橙味果冻和菠萝汁，最糟糕的搭配），回过头看见友香里戴着框架眼镜拖着进度条反复观看微观经济课里的一段难点部分，桌上的薄荷茶早就凉了也不知道。白石尽可能放轻动作，为她换了一杯。  
千岁千里边细嚼慢咽地吃果冻，边用活动室的屏幕给远在内乱的涅普洛斯星系参与反抗政府军战斗的千岁美由纪拨超光速通讯。接通之后信号差到一种极致，屏幕上十六岁的美由纪穿着洗得发白、大了一码的宙航舰内作战服，不时由黑白变为颤抖的彩色再变为颤抖的黑白，声音也时断时续。千岁不得不提高音量说美由纪你说什么再说一遍不好意思哥哥真的听不见，然后通讯自行切断，千岁对着屏幕怅然若失。谦也正好端着一杯冰咖啡从食堂回来，经过千岁身旁，问，这样做你真的放心吗？我是说，把还没成年的妹妹丢在雇佣兵小队里让她做一个战士？  
千岁答曰这就是他们家一直以来教育小孩的方式，何况桔平在，小杏也在，没什么不放心的事。  
谦也充满敬仰之情地说美由纪再过五年一定会从战士变成英雄，说这话的同时他往咖啡杯里加了两份半牛奶。  
午饭之后小石川和师匠去了舰桥，换班回来的是裕次和小春。他们二人加上千岁和小金，四个无所事事的家伙闲极无聊玩起了二十四点。到最后这演变成了小春和千岁两个人之间的战斗，裕次窝在单人沙发上看昨天午夜播出的模仿秀；小金跑去跟谦也一起看一部二十年前的喜剧片，怕影响到认真学习中的友香里，总是憋着笑，不一会儿二人的表情就非常可观。  
三点多，睡满八个小时的忍足翔太和财前光先后起了床。忙于跟分数搏斗的大学生愁眉苦脸地找了个最舒服的坐姿开始赶论文，财前来活动室字面意义上地露了个脸，就去搭载着三辆六座水陆两用车、两架六座飞行器和两架单座式空间战斗机的四天宝寺号的机库——那是他最能找到作曲灵感的地方。  
谦也看完一部电影，把电脑丢给小金让他自娱自乐，过来坐在白石身旁。正好白石读一本先锋派诗人的作品集正觉困乏腻味，他对谦也说：  
「我昨晚做了个梦。」  
「梦见什么？」  
「大家都在海面中央，一艘船的甲板上。是日落之后秋天的夜晚，我们点燃了篝火，开烧烤晚会。星空非常漂亮，那似乎是地球的海洋——然后我就被你和千岁吵醒了。」  
「那还真是不好意思……」  
「所以现在我要继续做这个梦。」  
白石说完，无视于谦也的惊异，从柜子里拿出睡袋和枕头，戴好眼罩在沙发后就地躺下，睡一场迟来的午觉。  
半梦半醒之间，他仿佛感到身下有浪花起伏。

醒来时，白石藏之介以为自己仍在做梦。  
他闻到烤鱼和烧烤酱的香气，舱室内的沙发、椅子、茶几和桌子都被搬走了。四天宝寺号上的所有人都在活动室内，热热闹闹地围着三张并排放好的烧烤桌。  
他的梦成为了真实。  
白石眯着眼适应室内过强的光线，一串烤鱼晃晃悠悠出现在他的眼前。视线上移，是忍足谦也灿烂到有点莫名的笑脸，白石还没来得及从睡袋里伸出手来接过谦也手中的竹签，旁边就蹿出一个活力过剩的远山金太郎，以快到谦也都来不及反应的速度抢过那串烤鱼，叼着它奔向了远方千岁千里的方向，一路上还听得见他的声音：  
「你好诈啊谦也！烤好了鱼只给白石一个人吃呜哦哦哦——」  
他在半路被忍足翔太用另一串烤鱼堵住了嘴。  
忍足谦也很无奈，他问白石，要不我再给你拿一串？  
白石点头说谢谢你，然后手脚并用从睡袋里爬出来。  
千岁叼着一串鱼丸，敲着一架不知道从哪里找出来的架子鼓，白石感到好像有点头痛。  
白石友香里手法娴熟技巧精湛，为递到她面前的各种食物刷着烧烤酱。她时不时地拿起夹子把烧烤架上的肉类翻上一面，同时语气温和地胁迫不情不愿的忍足翔太和财前光吃下足量的绿色蔬菜。财前眼观鼻鼻观心把烤架上的牛肉羊肉统统夹上自己的盘子，忍足翔太战斗力比他弱一分，只得大啖面前堆积的金针菇还有生菜。  
一氏裕次表演如何一次解决一打牡蛎然后把吐出的壳在盘子上垒成一座金字塔，小金崇拜地鼓掌，友香里却嫌他脏。小石川为防有人半途抢劫，仔细护住自己的盘子；师匠在开始吃烤肉之前总要道一句阿弥陀佛；白石藏之介从妹妹手中接过一张新的盘子，微笑着看着这一切。这时候站在他身边的谦也说，我送你的生日礼物终于到了，在你睡着的时候。说完他从上衣口袋里郑重其事地拿出一个小盒子。  
友香里惊讶地问什么难道谦也你要跟小藏求婚。  
忍足翔太不失时机地用叉子击打烤架，和致力于密集鼓点solo的千岁千里合作造起了势。他们被稍微有点脸红的谦也用一个白眼制止。  
拆开层层包装之后，那份礼物原来是一枚小小的记忆晶片。白石将它与携带终端完成对接，他面前两公尺的半空中出现一位穿着干练职业套装的女性的三维投影，但她的声音却是意料之外的柔美：  
「SK-0414型人工智能，为您服务。」  
众人惊叹地望着忍足谦也，因为众所周知，这种最新型的人工智能的要价至少是二十万通用货币单位，显然远远超出谦也的经济负担能力。只见送出这份珍贵礼物的人自信地笑笑，说，我抽奖运比较好。  
这回轮到以忍足翔太为首的人来翻白眼。  
「请阁下设定对本机的称呼。」  
这位人工智能的性格大概算是严肃的那一型，她完全无视了众人的骚动，只关注着她目前的拥有者，也就是白石。  
白石思考了数秒，然后说，叫你加百列吧？  
此言一出，除了千岁千里之外，众皆大惊失色。千岁疑惑地看向小金，红发的年轻人极为罕见地面色青灰，说，那那那那是白石以前养的独角仙的名字，他他他他要让他的人工智能以独角仙的形象出现吗……  
白石露出一个悲天悯人的微笑，说，怎么可能。  
事务所的成员们齐刷刷地出一口长气，随即继续他们所喜闻乐见的抢食活动。

友香里笑眯眯地说，吃到现在大家也都该饱了，我泡点柠檬茶给大家消消食。  
白石一边和众人一起收拾餐具，一边想着这样的生活真是美好得像幼时听过的歌谣。他无法想象该如何离开这些人独自生活，随即又觉得自己真的是没事想太多。一回头，鹅黄发色的青年正好也看向他，他们的目光在半空交汇，心照不宣地弯起嘴角。  
晚上他们指使着任劳任怨的家务机器人把撤走的家具都从隔壁的舱室搬回来，关掉活动室里所有的灯，十一个人窝在两张大沙发上看一部经典的立体血浆片「无头者的爱人」。翔太、小金、裕次和小春四个人在整个过程中都发着抖抱成一团尖叫，但快乐好像大过恐惧；千岁和师匠看到一半就走神去用意念交流禅意，财前跟友香里冷静地抱着爆米花与可乐吐槽特效的穿帮之处，小石川不时附和；谦也坐在白石旁边、沙发的最边缘，脸色有点苍白，白石想着要转移他的注意力，便凑过去对他说，过会儿跟我去一下瞭望室？  
谦也抖了一下，大概是被耳边白石呼出的热气惊到，随即点点头。  
但是等到影片结束，谦也在沙发上终于缓过劲儿，两个人走到位于舰桥上部的瞭望室，已经有人待在那里。  
千岁千里坐在瞭望室内的玻璃台阶上打音频电话，见到白石和谦也，便对超光速通讯波彼端的人说一声「有人来了过会儿再聊，拜啦桔平」，然后长腿一伸站起来对他们说，我先走了，你们随意，桔平说打扰别人谈恋爱的人都会被驴踢。  
瞭望室里从不开灯，白石却看到千岁的眼睛里溢满促狭的笑意。于是他也故作严肃地说，别想太多，我跟谦也是纯洁的革命伴侣关系，不对我是说战友，战友你知道吗？  
三个人都绷不住，畅快地大笑起来。千岁边笑边说好啦这回是真的不打扰你们，我会提醒他们都别来瞭望室的，今晚这地方属于你们，生日快乐。  
他离开了，顺手带上门。  
四天宝寺号的瞭望室大约有三分之一个篮球场的空旷面积，三百六十度环绕着透明强化玻璃的圆顶，在宇宙中航行时，待在这里就仿佛置身于星海之中。瞭望室中央是一米多高的平台，大小恰好能让两个人平躺上去。  
白石双手枕在脑后，说今天过得真开心。  
谦也说是啊，生日快乐，烤肉很好吃。  
白石说谢谢你的生日礼物，Speedy以前一直觉得只有它一个人工智能很寂寞，今天开始不会了。  
谦也说这没什么，只是我抽奖手气好而已。  
白石说以后看恐怖片的时候别怕，我的怀抱永远对你开放。  
谦也说你别逗。  
白石说这都被你看出来了。  
然后他们沉默着看一整片宇宙中无边无际的星星。  
那都是些很遥远的天体，有些甚至隔着数十数百万光年，再强烈的热度与光芒经过这样长距离的旅行，都变作极其微小黯淡的冷光。但即使是这样微弱的光芒，数万颗地汇聚起来，也美丽得令人心惊。明亮、干净、纯粹，如同钻石，如同珍宝。  
白石觉得谦也就像是星星。他并不引人注目，但是在夜空里，你总能看见他。  
感觉像是过了很长的一段时间，也许是一小时，也许是一分钟，白石望着数层强化玻璃之隔的空旷宇宙，内心没头没尾地想着一些事情。比如他的二十三岁的第一天，比如两天后在宇宙都市维尔克斯必须完成的三份预约工作，比如下次休假时该去哪里才能同时满足小金、财前和翔太的要求，比如躺在他身边的他的挚友，比如像星星一样多的种种说不清道不明的东西。  
星星真美啊，最后他说。  
谦也大概快睡着了。他说，嗯，你也是，晚安。  
晚安。白石说。

FIN

[1] 那首大名鼎鼎的甩葱歌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14年4月旧文，白石藏之介生贺，我得假装这文不是我写的。


End file.
